companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
CoH Mission 2: Vierville
Vierville is the second mission for the Americans. Part 1 Your squads of paratroopers come in heavy fire from Flak 38 anti-air guns and a few survive. Walkthrough Your mission is to destroy the first anti-aircraft gun close to the position of the two Airborne Squads you start with in the beginning. Before attacking, call in reserves to have all squads have the maximum amount of men in each squad. Once you do that, have the two squads throw grenades into the area with the AA gun and take out the Germans defending it. Once you secure it, you'll be ordered to capture the munitions sector ahead of the destroyed AA gun. For each sector you capture, build an observations post over the sector to secure it. Then proceed on. Ahead, another paratrooper squad gets attacked by several German grenadiers. Place a paratrooper squad in front of the grenadiers and use it to take them out while supporting the squad with the two squads behind the group of German grenadiers. Once the paratroopers pinned down in the building gets out after the area is secured, have some paratrooper squads pick up some MG42 hand-held mgs to improve their defense against infantry. You will be assigned to mine the road ahead for the incoming convoy. Quickly place mines on the road, capture the strategic point next to the road, and attack when the convoy gets closer. Make sure your paratroopers capture the Panzershreks nearby so you don't have to spend 125 munitions for upgrading your paratroopers with an M18 recoiless rifle. After dealing with the convoy, have two squads capture points and destroy AA guns to the right of the map while the rest take the left. You will then receive the objective to capture all three strategic points by the roads. We've already captured one of them so far. As you take out more AA guns, you'll get new paratrooper squads scattered all over the map join you. The last AA gun is heavily defended so have the paratroopers on the right side of the map placed before secure the whole right side and have all paratroopers attack the last AA gun. There will be some heavy resistance so have your paratroopers throw grenades. Once the last AA gun is secured, capture all sectors except the last two strategic points because the next part deals with defending from a counterattack. Part 2 Use the paratroopers to cover the roads with mines and barricade the strategic points with Observation Posts. Get some paratroopers to grab some machine guns by a crashed plane to the northwest and set them up some yards from the traps. Then, set up two MG teams by the strategic points and cover them with sandbags. Finally, capture it. A German convoy will come and get teared up by the mines. Then, order you paratroopers to hold the defensive line near the mines.\ Medals Earned Parachutist Badge Awarded for destroying German Road Patrols. Category:Company of Heroes Category:American Missions